


Only Us

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Throne Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non c’è nessuno lì dentro per fortuna.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Kudos: 5





	Only Us

Non c’è nessuno lì dentro per fortuna.

Solitamente la sala del trono è ghermita di folla tra postulanti, cortigiani e servitori, aver dichiarato il Nord indipendente non lo rende realmente indipendente e per questo ogni giorno arrivano nuovi lord ansiosi di servire il nuovo re come vassalli o generali, tutti carichi di pretese e ambizioni.

In quel momento però ci sono solamente loro due, gli abiti di Robb sono gettati alla rinfusa in terra mentre quelli di Jon sono ancora addosso a lui e quella è una tortura. Robb indossa solo la sua corona, una corona nuova e senza pretese, esattamente come il suo regno, ma in quel momento Robb Stark è tutto fuorché un re, non mentre si struscia contro il suo primo cavaliere, che è anche il suo fratellastro ma al momento né lui né Jon ci stanno pensando. Tutto quello a cui Jon sta pensando è di fronte a lui, la bocca di Robb avida ed esigente, le mani curiose e calde, il corpo seducente che si muove portandolo più vicino alla pazzia e i suoni che produce, Robb sembra l’incarnazione del peccato e della dissolutezza.

<< Non smettere … è bello … oh si Jon … non smettere >> ansima Robb, è già al limite eppure lui non ha fatto niente, solo obbedito agli ordini. Per questo ha ancora i suoi vestiti addosso, altrimenti se ne sarebbe già liberato, avrebbe sbattuto Robb sul pavimento e lo avrebbe preso senza troppe cerimonie.

E invece è lì, ad osservarlo mentre si struscia contro di lui, le sue dita che lentamente lo preparano e Robb che geme come una puttana.

<< Voglio … oh Robb >> non riesce a dire altro, solo che ha bisogno di Robb, ha bisogno di sentirlo pelle contro pelle, di essere dentro di lui, di poterlo sentire fremere e gemere il suo nome, il Re del Nord che si fa scopare dal suo fratellastro come una puttana.

<< Non ancora … non ancora … continua così … quello dopo … oh si, oh si >> geme Robb prima di cercare le sue labbra, le mani che gli accarezzano il torace prima di decidere che la camicia è di troppo il modo in cui gli lecca il collo è osceno eppure Jon non riesce a farne a meno. Sono fratellastri eppure in quei momenti lo dimenticano, o meglio cercano di non pensarci, non mentre le loro bocche si scontrano e le mani di Robb si fanno strada tra le sue brache fino a trovare la sua virilità che massaggia con gesti decisi e frenetici, anche lui è quasi al culmine pensa Jon.

Robb per fortuna sembra capirlo, Robb lo capisce sempre si ritrova a pensarlo prima di togliere le dita, Robb geme insoddisfatto ma il gemito gli muore tra le labbra quando sente l’erezione del suo fratellastro premere contro la propria apertura. Si può fidare solo di Jon, Jon che è il suo fratellastro, il suo primo cavaliere e il suo amante, Jon è l’altra metà della sua anima e che quello che hanno sia sbagliato, immorale e perverso è un pensiero che ha smesso di tormentarlo, nell’amore che prova per Jon non c’è posto per i sensi di colpa. Non quando si incontrano nelle sue stanze e passano la notte ad amarsi, sperimentando piaceri sempre nuovi e inebrianti, o quando durante il giorno riesce a rubargli un bacio in un angolo buio.

È un re, il Re del Nord ma la corona non gli è mai sembrata così inutile, non ora che sente il membro di Jon farsi strada lentamente dentro di sé, la boccetta dell’olio giace ai piedi del trono ormai vuota, non ne ha bisogno, non ora che sente Jon dentro di sé per la seconda volta. La prima è stata sbrigativa, veloce e liberatoria ma ora … ora è diverso.

<< È bello … oh Jon, non smettere, dammelo, oh dei ne ho bisogno … non smettere di scoparmi, scopami, oh si … è il tuo re che lo ordina, scopami come una puttana >> geme tra un bacio e l’altro, il freddo del metallo della corona e il caldo del corpo di Jon.

<< Vostra maestà, … sicuro di volerlo? Non vorresti … essere scopato come un re? Davvero vuoi che ti fotta come una qualsiasi prostituta? >> lo provoca Jon, potrebbe entrare qualcuno, potrebbero sentirli ma non gl’importa, in quel momento conta solamente Robb, i loro corpi premuti insieme, le mani sulla schiena di Robb e i suoi gemiti mentre lo scopa, il corpo di Robb sembra fatto per accoglierlo.

<< Dopo … domani ... tra un mese ma ora ... ora scopami come una puttana, dammi tutto Jon … oh si, oh dei non smettere >> geme in risposta Robb prima di portare una delle sue mani dalla propria schiena alla propria erezione, gonfia e luccicante che rimbalza tra i loro stomaci.

Jon obbedisce, è così vicino, ancora un po’ … e Robb che geme il suo nome non lo aiuta, la corona del nord manda dei bagliori nel buio e Jon non si è mai sentito meglio. Non quando Robb gli butta le braccia al collo e viene gemendo il suo nome prima di cercare la sua bocca. Il calore è troppo, il corpo di Robb, i suoi gemiti e le sue profanità sono troppo in quel momento si dice Jon prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’apice, le mani strette attorno a Robb e le loro bocche unite.

Lui e Robb sono destinati a stare insieme, se come fratellastri, re e primo cavaliere o amanti Jon non ne ha idea, sa solo che non possono stare separati e che ha bisogno di quello, ne ha bisogno ora più che mai dato che la guerra sta per cominciare.


End file.
